Elaena Glenmore
Elaena Glenmore is a character in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. Involvement Season One "The Lost Lords" Elaena Glenmore arrives at Ironrath after hearing Rodrik Forrester survived the Red Wedding to discuss their betrothal. While happy to see him, she soon reveals that her family is having second thoughts about the betrothal. Based on the player's choice of discourse, she either decides to go ahead with the betrothal, or call it off as it's too dangerous. If Mira Forrester had forged a note to Elaena from Margaery Tyrell, Elaena will feel like she's being coerced into marrying Roderik, but can be convinced by allowing her to make her own choice. Alternatively, if Mira did not forge the letter, Rodrik can offer half of the Forresters' ironwood to satisfy the Glenmores. After their discussion, Lord Ludd Whitehill rudely enters. He asks if Elaena is still marrying Rodrik, arguing that his son, Gryff Whitehill, still needs a wife. Depending on whether or not the betrothal was won, Elaena will either proudly affirm that she is marrying Rodrik, or say that she has not yet reached a decision. After Ludd demands Rodrik kiss his ring, Elaena will either (depending on player choice) express relief that Rodrik didn't show weakness, or disappointment for him showing weakness. "Sons of Winter" Elaena appears in the Ironwood Grove while Royland Degore and Rodrik are training to fight despite his injured leg. She appears with her brother and the Glenmore Elite Guard. She tells Rodrik that the betrothal between them (whether you secured it or not) will not carry on due to Ludd Whitehill paying Elaena's father a visit and convincing him to have Elaena Glenmore marry Gryff Whitehill. Her brother Arthur is also shocked by Lord Glenmore accepting the offer and says that the Glenmore Elite Guard is Rodrik's if Gryff is taken down. Rodrik can promise Elaena to kill Gryff or not, either way -- you aren't able to. Elaena asks everyone else to give them some privacy. Rodrik can choose to kiss her or say farewell. Later on, Elaena, Rodrik, Arthur and the Elite Guard go inside the Great Hall, and Rodrik tells them to come out when he strikes his cane. Gryff questions why Elaena is here and she claims she'd rather marry a dead horse. She stands there and watches Rodrik (determinantly) maims Gryff, saying Gryff looks like he 'wants more' if Rodrik hesitates. When Lady Forrester stops Rodrik, she accepts and says it's okay not to kill Gryff right now. It is assumed she stayed at Ironrath when Rodrik, Royland/Duncan Tuttle, Elissa and the Glenmore Elite Guard (determinantly) headed to Highpoint, her fate is now unknown due to Ironrath being empty and Ramsay Snow showing up at the end of the episode. "A Nest of Vipers" Elaena appears after her brother Arthur is killed by Ramsay Snow. She blames Rodrik for her brother's death although apologizes afterwards. Depending on the player's choice, Rodrik can either spend a night with her or let her grief alone. "The Ice Dragon" Elaena appears at Rodrik's side as the Whitehills approach Ironrath. Maester Ortengryn begs her to flee Ironrath for the Riverlands, where the Glenmores have cousins. He reminds her what happens to women in war. Rodrik may convince her to leave, and if he does she leaves saddened. If he does not, later, after Rodrik kills Harys, he will see Elaena being dragged away by a Whitehill soldier, but he is too injured to save her. Elaena also appears in Asher's version, saddened by the death of Rodrik. Her fate is unknown due to her not being seen during the battle of Ironrath when the fighting starts. Allies *Rodrik Forrester *Arthur Glenmore *Elissa Forrester *Ryon Forrester *Ethan Forrester *Talia Forrester *Royland Degore *Duncan Tuttle *Asher Forrester (Determinant) *Beskha Enemies *Ludd Whitehill *Gryff Whitehill Appearances Season One *"The Lost Lords" *"Sons of Winter" *"A Nest of Vipers" *"The Ice Dragon" Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Game of Thrones Game Category:Game of Thrones Category:Royal Category:Green Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Telltale Characters Category:Unknown